


Fight Me

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [31]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is a bit drunk, and basically looking for a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

"Oh yeah?" Martin shouted. "FIGHT ME!"

He started waving his arms uncontrollably at the huge bloke who had cut in before Martin in the queue to the bar.

"Aaaand that's our cue to leave," said Douglas and grabbed Martin around the torso and lifted him out of the now very confused man's reach. "Come along now, Martin."

Martin continued to wriggle and lash out while Douglas carried him out of the bar and to the street.

"Let me go, Douglas! I'm going to fight him."

"No you're not," said Douglas. "You are drunk and you're going home."

"I'm not! I didn't even get my last drink because this idiot cut in front of me." Martin turned to go back into the bar, but was quickly stopped by Arthur who had been fetching their jackets.

"I think maybe you've had enough, Skip," said Arthur and dropped the jackets on the ground to catch Martin before he went back in.

"I'm going to fight him."

Arthur laughed. "No you're not. That would be really stupid, Skip. That man was huuuuuge!"

"Are you calling me little?"

"I am a bit, yes," said Arthur and put Martin down. "I mean not little-little, but you aren't as tall as that man, and -"

"FIGHT ME!" said Martin and started waving his arms at Arthur. 

"Who? Me? No, I'm not going to do that, Skip."

But Martin was determined to fight and Arthur reached out his hand and took a hold of Martin's head, making sure he couldn't reach him.

Douglas stood in the background, laughing. "Turns out our Captain is a bit of an aggressive drunk. Who would have thought?"

"He'll get tired soon," said Arthur. "Come on, Skip. Calm down. I like it that you're little. It's so much nicer to give you hugs when I can fit the whole of you in my arms."

Martin stopped lashing out and looked at him. "But that man -"

"Was an idiot, yes. But forget him. Let's go back to the hotel."

"Yes, let's," agreed Douglas and called for a passing taxi.

The three of them got in and Douglas gave the driver the address. Martin was squeezed into the middle seat between the other two, and Arthur helped him with the seatbelt. It didn't take long for Martin to get drowsy and his head fell on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur looked at Douglas and they laughed.

"A bit more peaceful now," Douglas said.

"Yeah," said Arthur. "It's going to be impossible to wake him now."

"Maybe it's for the better."

"Definitely," said Arthur and gave Martin a little kiss on the forehead. "I don't know why he insists on fighting people."

"A lot of built up stress, perhaps?" suggested Douglas as the taxi stopped.

He helped Arthur get Martin out of the taxi and into the steward's arms.

"Maybe," said Arthur and looked at his sleeping Skip. "I'll have a word with him in the morning."

"And maybe sign him up for some meditation classes," Douglas chuckled.

"Or I'll find a way to make him relax," said Arthur and winked. "Good night, Douglas."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fandot creativity night. Prompt: Fight me  
> Characters are John Finnemore's, not mine.


End file.
